Noise
by DarkElements10
Summary: He watched her with every move and every sound she made. He didn't realize it was so obvious. You don't have to read Flash Fire, Crossfire, or Fuel to the Fire to understand this. Please read and review.


**Noise**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary** **– He watched her with every move and every sound she made. He didn't realize it was so obvious.**

* * *

"Barry? Are you listening?"

Brady Nash rapidly taped his playing cards on the table in front of him. Once again he had to try and regain Barry Allen's attention so they could continue playing the game. How hard was it to pay attention for a few seconds? Brady got bored easily from time to time but even he could play a simple card game!

Hearing his name called, Barry turned his attention back to the eight year-old-boy who stared daggers at him. "What? No. I mean, yeah, I'm listening. Y-you were saying some kids got in trouble for pulling the fire alarm?"

"Yeah." Brady nodded and focused on his cards again. "They got into a lot of trouble. I think they were kicked out of school." He blew his hair from his face as he studied the cards in his hands then leaned forward to look at the ones at the table. "I got out of my math test though. But I missed art class. I like art class." Then he reached out and put three cards down. "Is this right?"

Barry leaned forward to study the cards. "Close." He tapped the five that were in the middle of the table. "You would've had a straight if your cards were of the same suit. Then here you could've gotten a Royal Flush, but you're missing the King. So you have a Flush"

"Oh."

"Now with mine…" Barry placed his hand onto the table. Brady sat up on his knees to get a better view. "I have Four of a Kind, which is higher than a Flush. So I win."

"But what about betting?"

"I'm sure your allowance isn't high enough to even think of betting with," Barry teased. He started to gather up the cards once more, shuffling them in his hand.

The two looked up as Cadence Nash walked over to the table, holding a stack of envelopes in her hand. She shook her head as she glanced at the cards. "I can't believe you're teaching him how to play Texas Holdem', Tholly."

Barry shrugged. "It's not like I'm teaching him how to count cards. And we're not betting with any real money."

"He doesn't have any money."

"Told you." Barry raised his eyebrows to Brady, who rolled his eyes.

Then the young boy turned to his mother and asked, "Mom, can I borrow some money?"

Cadence tapped him on the head with the envelopes. "Not unless you plan on washing the dishes to make it back, bud." Brady stuck out his tongue as he made a face. He hated washing the dishes. It was disgusting and boring.

"I never liked washing dishes for chores either," Barry reassured him. "I preferred to clean my fish tank. And that could get pretty smelly sometimes."

Brady nodded back, waiting for Barry to deal the cards again. And waited. And waited. Barry's attention had been diverted once more as Cadence explained she needed to finish paying the bills then they could head out to STAR Labs. To which Barry quickly—and stuttering over his words—assured her to take her time, that he was having fun hanging out with Brady.

And Brady watched as his mother was watched by their friend. He watched but didn't speak, in fear that he'd ruin a 'moment'. Brady watched as Barry's eyes would dart back over to Cadence with every move and sound she made. He watched how his mother would smile every time she caught Barry looking at her. He watched how Barry's eyes would follow her fingers as they ran through her hair, deftly pulling a strand behind her ear where it sat for a moment before escaping its cage to fall in front of her face once more. He watched how Barry would smile a little, hearing her mumble something to herself or hum under her breath. He watched as Barry would suddenly turn back to the deck of cards, forever stumbling and stammering to explain the rules of poker once more, face turning so red it made his blue-green eyes stand out against his skin.

Brady continued to watch them for what seemed like forever and came to the conclusion that Barry didn't realize he was so obvious.

Especially if an eight-year-old could figure it out.

And that made Brady smile.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** A short one, but I like the idea of this one, especially from the POV used. What do you guys think?

 **Cheers,**

 **-Riles**


End file.
